Thats The Way I Loved You
by Kerri-Loves-Jacob Black
Summary: One-shot.Song-fic.Ron-Hermione.Hermione reflects about her relationship with Ron, and how he has changed.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters nor do I own the Taylor Swift lyrics.

**Hermione POV**

_But I miss screaming and fighting…_

He left, left me and Harry, in the middle of a war, and I begged him, screamed at him, hit him, to make him stay, and then he was gone. I gave up hope, if Ron left then anything could've happened. He promised me, promised me that he would never leave me, that he would always protect me, that night at Grimmauld Place he promised me! I had no idea if I'd ever see him again, but I had to help Harry, I wouldn't leave him, especially not now. I cried myself to sleep for weeks, not caring if Harry heard. Out of nowhere, he came back and he saved Harry's life, but it didn't change the fact that he left. I wasn't going to get my hopes up again.

Then, he surprised me, he wanted to save the house-elves at Hogwarts, so I didn't allow myself to think for once, and I kissed him, I kissed Ron! Neither of us knew if we would be able to be a couple, we fought all the time, but we might have died that night for all we knew. So, it had to be done, I had to know what kissing Ron was like, if I didn't get to live a life with him later, I needed that.

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain…_

I'd always thought the rain was meant to wash away all the sadness, and then when the rainbow came, everything would be fine. And I wanted to wash away everything that happened, everyone that died, and when the rainbow came, I wanted everything to be fine, wanted Teddy to have his mom and dad, George to have his twin, wanted that with every fiber of my being. But, if I was logical, I knew none of that was going to happen. Lives were lost, families destroyed, but here I was, out in the rain with the one person I could spend my life with, and his family was destroyed, his brother's life was lost. And, yet we were kissing in the rain, because we loved each other and we still had each other. In that one we could forget what happened and get lost in the moment.

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain and its 2AM and I'm cursing your name…_

Ron changed, he wasn't himself anymore, and he thought that he had to be this perfect person, the person he thought I would love. But, I loved him the way he was, and if he thought he had to change for me to love him, then he didn't know me. He didn't scream and fight with me, he just let me win every argument we had. And worst of all he stopped kissing me in the rain, his affectionate, needy, excited kisses turned into hesitant, nervous, forced pecks.

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain and its 2AM and I'm cursing your name…He can't see the smile I'm faking and my hearts not breaking 'cause I'm not feeling anything._

The wars over, Harry, Ginny, Ron and I are back at Hogwarts for our 7th year and Ron has changed so much, he's almost a different person. I'm determined to try every possible thing to make Ron, my Ron again. And if nothing works, I'm breaking it off with him altogether. I can see him walking towards me, a hesitant smile on his face, not my smile, just some smile, that doesn't mean anything.

I turn away from him when he gets closer, towards the lake, where I've asked him to meet me. I walk onto the dock over the lake and I hear him follow then stop a few feet behind me. I internally cringe, if he was like he used to be, he would have hugged me from behind, kissed my neck or cheek, acknowledged me in some way. But he doesn't do anything, because he's different, he's not the same guy I fell in love with.

I try to think of something, anything to get a rise out of him, something to get him mad. I can't come up with anything, because I have absolutely no idea what makes this Ron mad. I turn to face him, but out of the corner of my eye I see Malfoy, and I realize what I'm going to do because this is the only thing that will make Ron, Ron.

I hastily walk over to where Malfoy is, turn him to face me, and I kiss him full-fledged on the mouth kiss. Malfoy realizes 2 seconds too late, Ron has seen it. Malfoy pushes me away, and I clumsily fall to the ground.

"You filthy mudblood!"

He yells and raises his hand to hit me. For a second I'm truly terrified, but then as I look for Ron, I see him running towards Malfoy and I. He's yelling things that I'm too shocked to listen to, because I see the look that my Ron would wear when he's mad and it's mingled with a look of worry and a hint of disgust. But they all show on his face, like they did before. He comes and kneels in front of me.

"'Mione, are you alright?!"

He hasn't called me 'Mione in so long all I can do is nod before I kiss Ron with more force than ever and he responds like my Ron would, with soft nips, and a hint of excitement like it's the first time we have ever kissed. Malfoy is forgotten altogether and I know my Ron's back.

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain and its 2AM and I'm cursing your name..You're so in love but your acting insane and that's the way I loved you._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Authors Note: This is a Taylor Swift song; it's called The Way I Loved You. I personally do not like Taylor Swift but this song was good. Review!!=)3


End file.
